Peace fucks?
by Wolftamer54
Summary: Chrysalis sends a peace offer to Equestria. Originally written for a contest on fimfiction. Please review, all constructive criticism is welcome.
1. The Offer

It was a bright and… well you know how it goes. When is it ever anything other than bright and sunny in Equestria in one of these stories? Anyway, this story starts off in Canterlot, still bearing the scars of its most recent catastrophe. Those seem to be an all too often occurrence these days. Craters litter the ground, giving it a pockmarked appearance. Green goop drips off the side of buildings and into the streets, and there are still singes and scorch marks, the evidence of a large battle. Not far from all this carnage rest its main targets. Within their royal bedroom lay a light pink alicorn with gold and purple mane, and a white stallion with a blue mane. They're asleep now, but the rumpled and soiled sheets, along with a healthy dose of musk, are a testament to the previous night's activities. But now, the pair begin to stir as the sun seeps through the window and plays at their eyelids.

With a groan, the stallion awakes, a pounding in his head. "Ugh, I wish Celestia would raise the sun later," he groaned.

"Shiny, you know that there are important things to do," his wife chided, looking up at him with a playful smile.

He chuckled, "And you know I asked you to stop calling me Shiny, it reminds me of Twilight, okay?"

"Big Shiny says no, but Little Shiny says yes," she replied, feeling his sheath thickening against her lower body at her playful talk. "Aw, does he like thinking of his sister in bed? You silly!"

Shining didn't reply, instead blushing furiously as Cadance giggled. Before the conversation could continue however, there came a knock at the door.

"Princess Cadenza! Prince Armor! Princess Celestia requests your presence immediately! She has urgent news!"

"Oh uh, thank you! We'll be right there!" Shining frantically replied, glad to have an excuse to get out of the awkward conversation and teasing. As he tried to get out of bed though, his whooves got tangled in the sheets and he fell face first onto the floor. "Oof." Cadance just giggled again.

* * *

A few minutes later, the pair were fully dressed, showered, and cleaned up from the night before. They quickly trotted into the throne room, where a regal white alicorn sat waiting for them.

"Cadance, Shining Armor, thank you for coming so quickly," she said, clearly something else on her mind.

"Aunty, why did you summon us here? What's wrong?" Cadance asked, concern and worry in her voice.

"It's Queen Chrysalis," Celestia replied.

"What? Where? I swear if I ever see that bitch again-" Shining Armor started, but Cadance shushed him.

"While I understand your aggression Shining, mind control is not to be taken lightly after all, I'm afraid now is not the time to fight. Chrysalis has sent a peace offering."

Both Cadance and Shining Armor were taken aback by this.

"But why, just a week ago she wanted to take over all of Equestria?" Cadance inquired.

"While I can't say for sure, I believe that it has something to do with the fact that you, what is the term? 'Kicked her plot'?" Celestia said, making quotation gestures with her whooves.

"Alright, but that doesn't explain what this has to do with us." Shining Armor said.

"I'm afraid that she has requested that you, and only you, are to make the peace negotiations."

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! That bitch mind controlled me! And raped me! And-" he was stifled by a hoof to his mouth courtesy of Cadance.

"Sorry about that aunt Celestia, let us just talk in private for a moment."

"By all means, this is not something to be taken lightly."

Cadance dragged Shining down a side passageway and behind a statue before removing her hoof from his mouth.

"Sorry honey, but I couldn't have you yelling at my aunt like that."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm still having trouble wrapping my mind around this."

"Shining, it's just talking, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Well, I'm a soldier, not a politician. This is a bit out of my comfort zone, even if it wasn't with Queen bugbitch. Why does she want me anyway? Why not Celestia, the actual ruler of Equestria?"

"I don't know, but if this is how we can assure peace for Equestria, I think you should at least try. Shining, I've known you for years. All the fighting you've done, it's to protect other ponies. You'll still be doing that, just without the fighting," she looked up into his eyes imploringly.

"Yeah…" Shining rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly trying to look away.

"Please? For me?" Cadance turned the sparkly eyes up to full volume, and stuck out her lip in a ridiculously pouty manner.

Despite himself, Shining couldn't help but laugh at his wife's antics. "Heh, all right. I'll do this, for you."

"Hopefully for the good of Equestria, too." Cadance teased, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah yeah, you know what I meant," Shining replied, waving a hoof in the air in dismissal.

"Good," Cadance said with a slight teasing smirk. "Now let's get back to Celestia."

* * *

And so, several hours later, Celestia, Cadance, Shining Armor, and a few Royal Guards were on the very edge of pony controlled territory. Cadance gave Shining a quick hug goodbye and a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, don't worry, if the bug monster scares you, she'll have to answer to me," in a more serious tone she added "you'll do great honey. I know you will."

"Thanks, I love you." Shining said in appreciation.

"I love you too."

Celestia stood awkwardly by, waiting for the couple to finish their goodbyes. When they were done, she trotted over and began to talk to Shining. "Now, Shining, you'll need a few things. This is the scroll Chrysalis sent me with instructions on where to meet her, and here is a panic button, in case things go south," levitating each item out of her saddlebags as she spoke.

"Panic button?" Shining asked.

"Yes, in case the negotiations go south, it will let us know to come and get you out of there."

"You think I can't handle myself?" Shining said with indignation.

"I know you can handle yourself, I made you Captain of the Royal Guard, did I not? But I also know that Chrysalis is not to be trifled with. She's a powerful magical being, and she has an army of changelings at her disposal. Even if you press the button, there's no guarantee we'll be able to get you out." Celestia explained in a somber tone.

"Remind me again why this is a good idea?" Shining sarcastically replied. However, Cadance put a hoof to his face, and brought his gaze down to look into her eyes. The great, shining purple orbs did more to calm him than any words ever could, and just looking into them filled him with new resolve and steeled his nerve. Shining turned back to Celestia and nodded.

"I'm ready."

"Oh! Before I forget, there is one more thing that you need." Celestia exclaimed.

"What?" Shining asked in confusion.

"Hold still," Celestia said as her horn lit up with a golden glow. Shining felt her magic envelop him, the strange sensation gripping him, then it concentrated on his head and felt almost like his skull grew thicker and stronger. Soon enough, the glow disappeared and the sensation faded.

"What'd you do?" Shining asked, shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts.

"I put a spell on you that will prevent Chrysalis from mind controlling you like she did before." Celestia explained.

"Oh thank Celestia. Uh, Celestia," Shining said in relief and subsequent embarrassment.

"It's okay, I'm well aware of the other use of my name among my subjects," Celestia assured him.

"Oh good. Anyway, um, I guess I'll see you all later. I won't let you down, Chrysalis doesn't have any power over me this time. By the time this is over, we'll never have to worry about her and her changelings again." Shining said.

"That's the spirit!" Cadance cheered, clapping her hooves together. Shining gave her a smile, saluted to Celestia, and trotted off to meet the changeling Queen.


	2. The Negotiations were short

Not long after he left, Shining had lost sight of the others, the trees obscuring them from view. He soon came to a large, desolate wasteland, filled with jagged rocks and dead trees. Off in the distance, he could see the great and crystalline hive, pockmarked with tunnels for the changelings to move about. Shining took in a deep breath, calming himself before jumping down into the desert. As he landed and took stock of his surroundings, he realized something felt off. Shaking his head to try and get his bearings, it hit him. His head felt normal again, Celestia's spell was gone!

"_That's not good," _Shining thought, and tried to reach out with his own magic and attempt to see what happened. But nothing happened. Confused, he tried again. Still nothing. Now getting slightly nervous, he tried to levitate a nearby rock. But the stone did not move, no purple aura, no magic.

"Oh shit," Shining breathed to himself, now realizing that there must be something blocking ponies from using magic in the area. He turned around briefly, looking back the way he came, then back to the hive, trying to decide if he should continue on.

"_Whatever, I don't need magic to kick some flank," _he thought to himself and continued onwards towards the hive.

* * *

After a lengthy journey, Shining found himself at the base of the hive, the enormous structure towering above him. In front of him, however, a large gap into the hive was being guarded by a pair of changelings. The pitch black creatures nearly blended into the shadows, and it was only their glowing green eyes that allowed Shining to even detect their presence. Quelling his fear, Shining continued to approach the pair. As he came closer, they began to slink out of the darkness and into the light.

"Shining Armor, I presume?" One of them asked, regarding the stallion with a sort of cold curiosity.

"Yes," Shining replied, staring the bug down, determined not to show any sign of fear or hesitation.

"Our Queen is expecting you, this way." The other one said, turning around and waving a hole-ridden hoof, indicating for Shining to follow.

The trio made their way into the hive, through narrow passageways, over deep gorges, deep caverns, and many twists and turns. As they went, Shining noticed the other changelings they passed giving him looks. Some were hostile, some curious, others outright disgusted. Nonetheless, they all held back, no doubt on the order of their Queen. After a time, they eventually came to a large door, set in amongst the crystals.

"This goes to Queen Chrysalis's private chambers. You will meet with her inside, and when you are finished, we will escort you back out."

Shining nodded, and put a hoof on the door. He knocked a few times, and a voice from inside called out, "Come _iiiiin!" _

So Shining nudged the door open and slipped inside, being sure to close the door carefully behind him. The chamber was large and extravagant, with crystals in a manner of colors making up the walls, bathing the interior in a strange glow. There were also the tapestries, bookshelves, and desks one might expect of a royal chamber. But it was neither these, nor the rainbow of crystal colors, that Shining Armor was focused on. Rather, his attention was diverted to the majestic four poster, mahogany bed in the back of the room. Behind the green curtains, he could see the shape of the changeling Queen moving about. He trotted over and pulled them back to reveal… Cadance?

"_No, it's not Cadance, she's just trying to trick you." _Shining thought to himself, all the unpleasant memories of the shapeshifter pretending to be his wife flooding back.

"Enough with the games Chrysalis, I know that's you." He said, tone as cold as steel, glaring at the imposter.

"Hmph, you're no fun," she pouted, and in a flash of green magic, reverted back to her normal appearance. Black, with massive transparent wings, a forked tongue, slitted eyes, and holes pockmarking her legs, she looked just as dangerous as Shining knew she was.

"Of course, if you didn't like Cadance, I can always become someone else," she said in a playful tone, turning into both Celestia and Luna in turn.

"Why should I care what you look like, when I know what you really are underneath?" Shining retorted, regarding Chrysalis with fire in his eyes. "And besides, I'm here to negotiate peace terms, not watch 'The Mare of a Thousand Faces'".

"Ah yes, about that," Chrysalis said, perking up. "There is really only one thing I need. Just a small tidbit."

"And what would that be?" Shining asked, "And why did I have to be the one to come here?"

Chrysalis propped herself up on her whooves and leaned in close to Shining's face, who tried to remain impassive, but was deeply uncomfortable with being in such close quarters to one he so detested.

"Well, I seem to have acquired a taste for a certain something that only you can provide me," she whispered, licking her lips and coming in closer.

Shining realized what she was going to do, and pulled away in shock, as Chrysalis overreached and flailed, trying to regain her balance.

"Aggh! Come back here!" She screeched, upset at being denied.

"No! What the fuck was that? You expect me to do anything with you after everything you've done?! Have you been living on another planet or something? You've invaded my home, imprisoned my wife, mind controlled me, and raped me! What makes you think I'd ever even want to see you again! I'm only even here to stop it from ever happening again!" Shining raged, disgusted at the Queen's attempt to kiss him.

"Exactly! And this is the only way!" Chrysalis hissed, attempting to regain control of the situation. "Let me have you, and your precious Equestria will come to no further harm."

Shining hesitated. He would do anything for Equestria, but this was not what he had in mind.

Seeing his further hesitation, Chrysalis tried another angle. "If seeing me again is really such a problem, I can always change my appearance to better suit your desires," she said, morphing back into Cadance.

"N-no, that's not it." Shining stammered, highly uncomfortable with the Queen.

"Perhaps you lust after another then?" she drawled in a sultry tone, changing into Luna. "I can sense when you lust after somepony, just as I can sense your love. Although it seems you don't have much desire in the Princess of the Night. At least… not as much as you do for your wife."

As she said this, she circled around Shining, her tail flicking his face, and eyes half-lidded seductively.

"You're missing the point, bug. I don't care that you can turn into whoever I want. I care about who you really are, underneath the charades." He said, stopping her with a hoof and staring straight into her poisonous green eyes. "And who do you think I am? Some pervert who will betray his wife just to get laid? No, I'm not like you. I care for others, not just myself."

"Then help them. They'll be in no danger from me or my changelings if you do this. Think of it as the lesser of two evils," Chrysalis countered. "If you continue to refuse me, however, Equestria and everypony you hold dear will feel my wrath," she hissed, poison in every note.

Shining didn't falter though, at least not much. "Well, you already invaded once. Why the sudden change in heart? You clearly had no problem with war and mind control before. Why the peace offer?" _I probably shouldn't be tempting her like this,_ Shining thought, fully aware that he was still vulnerable to mind control with Celestia's protection gone.

Unexpectedly, however, Chrysalis broke her previously determined gaze, looked down at the ground, and pawed at it with a hoof, a furious red blush tinting her cheeks. Shining was immediately strongly reminded of Twilight's friend Fluttershy.

"W-well," she stammered, "I've never really been with anypony who was actually willing. I've always had to order them around, or use my powers. When you thought I was Cadance, and actually loved me, it was the greatest feeling in the world. I wanted to at least try and find something like that again."

Looking at the embarrassed Queen, Shining felt a pang of sympathy. The previously deadly, cunning Chrysalis reduced to a lonely little filly, searching for love.

But almost immediately, reality came rushing back, and Shining remembered what her quest for love and power had led her to do.

"You do understand that I don't actually love you right? I was under your control, and I thought you were Cadance. Any love you felt was directed at her, not you," Shining said, trying to keep his tone even.

"I-I know, I just wanted to maybe try…" Chrysalis pleaded, desperate.

As she looked at the ground in degradation, Shining weighed his options. He knew that whatever he could give Chrysalis, it wouldn't be what she remembered, and he wasn't sure if it would be enough to sate her. If he didn't, Equestria would maybe have to face another changeling invasion. Even if he did, he'd still have to deal with Cadance and having to explain the new development. Although he was reasonably sure she'd understand, it was hardly a conversation he was looking forward to. Nonetheless, it was still a better option than having Equestria be caught in another war.

_The lesser of two evils, I suppose, _he thought, making up his mind.

"Alright Chrysalis," the despondent Queen looked up, "I'm not going to lie to you. I'll probably never be able to forgive what you did, will almost certainly never love you, but I can at least do this. But let's be clear: it's for my family, and everypony else in Equestria, not for you."

Chrysalis perked up, some of her old confidence returning. "My dear Captain, I would expect nothing less! Now," she circled around him, whispering in close to his ear "would you please take me to bed?"

Shining gulped, and nodded. He trotted over to the lavish 4-poster bed, not much different from his own, but for the dark green, blue and black color scheme. As he approached the side however, he felt himself be enveloped by a magical aura for the second time that day. Chrysalis's green magic deposited him onto the bed flat on his back, as she clambered on top of him.

"Now, down to business then," she hissed and turned around, presenting her hindquarters to Shining. Her folds were like a green flower, set in among the pitch black of her flank. They were puffy and enflamed, with glistening arousal already dripping down. Shining wasn't sure how he hadn't smelled her earlier, but he was basking in her scent now.

"_Might as well get this over with," _he thought, and stuck his tongue out to begin. Wanting to be done quickly, he wasted no time and dove right in. The long, thick muscle invaded her depths, causing her to shiver.

"My, I can certainly see why Cadance married you, you're quite skilled Captain-ah!" she teased.

Shining rolled his eyes and continued, swirling his tongue around, collecting his juices and swallowing them. She tasted a bit different than Cadance, more tart, less sweet. But not terrible. As he continued his oral assault, he noticed her clit winking at him, the little nub buzzing away. Deciding to mix it up a bit, he removed his tongue from her pussy and suckled on her love button, edging his tongue around it before giving a lick right up the middle.

"Gaah, ah!" Chrysalis gasped in pleasure. More arousal dripped from her cunt, dribbling over Shining's face and neck. As much as he didn't like the situation he was in, Shining still took some pleasure in being able to properly please a mare, er, bug, even if she was an evil Queen. He alternated between licks up her pussy and suckles on her clit. As her gasps and moans grew louder and more frequent, he knew she was getting close.

"_I wonder…" _he thought to himself, getting an idea on how to finish her off. Returning to her clit, instead of suckling on it, he gave it the tiniest of nibbles.

"AAH! OH YES!" Chrysalis shouted, the combined pain and pleasure having pushed her over the edge. More cum gushed out, pouring over Shining as she shook and spasmed above him. Eventually however, her cries died down and convulsions came under control, until she only gave short pants.

"Ha, ah, oh that was wonderful," she said, turning her head and giving Shining a small, genuine smile. "But we're not done yet,'' she said, the smile turning into a devious smirk. She climbed off his face and turned around so that her still needy pussy was lined up with his raring and ready to go cock.

"It's time for the main event," she said, lowering her snatch down onto Shining's throbbing rod. As each inch impaled her, she clenched down harder, seemingly determined to keep him inside of her.

Shining, for his part, could not deny that her tight, wet, pussy felt like absolute heaven.

"_Oh fuck, she's just a good as Cadance," _he thought, going half lidded as she sank down all the way, eliciting a moan from the alabaster unicorn. But as much pleasure as he felt, Chrysalis was still Chrysalis. Her slitted green eyes staring him down, the same ones that haunted his nightmares.

"_Fuck this," _he thought as he clenched his eyes shut, both in an effort to forget who he was mating with, and attempting to hold back his pleasure long enough to satisfy Chrysalis. Had he kept his eyes open, he may have see the green flames envelop her body moments later. Instead, he felt only the incredible sensations as she began to ride him, up and down, up and down, over and over again in a lewd dance.

Chrysalis continued to smirk, seeing his attempts at blocking her out. "_You idiot, I changed just for you. I know you lust after this mare," _she thought, regarding her new form. "_Oh well, just rut me!" _She began to move quicker, more savagely, humping Shining with all his might.

While still holding back his orgasm, Shining did his best to respond in kind, redoubling the force behind his thrusts. His rock hard stallionhood rammed into her leaking pussy over and over again, until it started to turn from black to red. Chrysalis may be teasing, but Shining was an experienced veteran, courtesy of countless sessions from Cadance.

But nopony can last forever, and soon both parties began to feel their climaxes sneaking up on them. Chrysalis's crashed over her like a wave, the pleasure coming in again and again in time with his thrusts. Shining's was like a great rocket, climbing up rapidly in an explosion, and descending almost as fast. Somewhere in his sex-addled mind, he realized he probably shouldn't let his seed loose inside, but when he tried to pull away, Chrysalis just locked her limbs around his barrel, holding him close. So rope after rope of semen had only one place to go. His cum gushed into her vagina, competing with her own prolific juices for space, each forcing the other out and soiling the sheets. With each throb, another blast shot inside, and Chrysalis flinched in pleasure.

Eventually, however, the pleasure died down, and the exhausted Shining finally opened his eyes… only to find Twilight staring down at him.

"Ahh! What the fuck! What the fuck?!" he yelled in confusion, leaping up and pulling his dick out with a pop, scrambling to get away from his sister as quickly as possible.

Chrysalis, confused by his reaction, questioned "What? I simply assumed the form of the mare who you lust after the most. What is the problem?"

Barely able to comprehend what she was saying through the insanity running through his head, Shining gasped out, "Are you insane?! She's my sister! Twilight Sparkle!"

"Well I had no idea!" Chrysalis said haughtily, before her expression of annoyance turned to one of pure joy. "Oh my, you are a naughty colt then! Lusting after your own sister, and with such passion… I was wondering why it was so strong… familial bonds and social taboos are a potent mix." she teased, clearly having no problem with the trauma she had caused Shining.

"Well I'm glad if thinking that gets you off, but I don't lust after my sister!" Shining shot back.

"You may try to deny it, but my magic doesn't lie," Chrysalis countered. "I can tell how much you want her, even if you try to tell yourself otherwise." To further prove her point, she began to slowly run her hoof up and down his wilted sheath, coaxing his length slowly back to full mast. However, Shining reached his own hoof down to stop her.

"I admit it, my sister is an attractive mare, but that doesn't mean I want her. And we're done here for now, if I met your requirements?"

"But of course captain! That was the best rutting I have ever received!" Chrysalis nodded enthusiastically, before adding, "And I think we both know that's a lie."

Shining blushed. "Okay well, um, I think I'm gonna go now."

"Ta-ta!"

* * *

And from that day onwards, Equestria and the Changeling Kingdom were at peace, so long as Shining Armor could be counted on to be one of the most selfless, trustworthy, and uh, _skilled, _ponies in the land.

**The End… or is it?**


End file.
